First year
A first year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts and in their first year of magical education. Beginning the magical career Travelling to Hogwarts on boats, to reach Hogwarts]] First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age, and begin the year by boarding the Hogwarts Express at exactly 11 a.m. on 1 September, from King's Cross Station on which they travel to Hogwarts. If they live in Hogsmeade, they do not need to catch the train. From there, first year students are accompanied by the Keeper of Keys and Grounds (or another suitable teacher if they are absent), along a shady path that leads to a fleet of small boats, which sail themselves across the Black Lake before arriving at a small landing stage near the base of Hogwarts Castle; they then await their turn to be Sorted into their houses. A teacher takes them to a small room where they await the Sorting ceremony. Older students ride up to the castle in carriages pulled by Thestrals. The Start-of-Term Feast on Harry Potter's head]] Just before the Start-of-Term Feast begins, new students are Sorted into one of four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) by the Sorting Hat. The Hat analyses each student's mind, looking for specific characteristics that it uses to decide where to put each student. After the sorting, the Headmaster says a few words and the feast begins. After the feast, the headmaster says a few more words; if he or she is feeling particularly festive, they will direct the students as they sing the school song, such as the year Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore used his wand as a conductor's baton, conjuring a ribbon that floated in the air, forming the words for the students to sing along with, each singing to the tune of their choice. Not all Professors are overfond of the song, but, Albus Dumbledore, the wise and odd man he was, conducted the singing with gusto and even got a bit misty at the end of it: During the first year Classes teaching Potions to a first-year class]] First year students must take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology, classes that are continued throughout their entire magical education. First years, and only first years, are required to take flying.Pottermore In Astronomy, students observe the sky with their telescopes, learning the names and movements of the stars, planets and their moon(s). Charms students learn the Levitation Charm, the Softening Charm, the Fire-Making Spell, and, as the exam requires them to make a pineapple dance across a desk, presumably the dancing charm. Defence Against the Dark Arts classes learn about the Curse of the Bogies, the Knockback Jinx, and different ways to treat werewolf bites. First years also learn the basic commands to give to their broomsticks, as well as basic tricks and tips for riding. Herbology students study various plants and fungi, such as Dittany and Devil's Snare. In History of Magic, they learn the names and dates of various famous events and people, including Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, the Warlock's Convention of 1709, the inventor of the self-stirring cauldron, various goblin rebellions, and the uprise of Elfric the Eager. Transfiguration students must take complex notes before learning the spell to turn a match into a needle, the mouse into snuffbox spell, and the Switching Spell. Lastly, potions students learn the Cure for Boils potion, and the Forgetfulness Potion. Timetable First year Gryffindor First year restrictions , a gift from Professor McGonagall]] First years cannot go to Hogsmeade with the students in the third year or above, and are not permitted to have their own broomstick inside the school grounds, an exception being Harry Potter, who was given a Nimbus 2000 in his first year. They are further forbidden from taking Divination, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy until third year, and Apparition and Alchemy until sixth year. Required textbooks *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'' *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' *''A History of Magic'' *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' Harry's first year (1991) Upon arival, the new students were greeted at the castle door by Professor McGonagall, who explained the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, as well as the rules of the House Cup. McGonagall led the first years into a small room off the Entrance Hall and told them to wait until she returned. The Sorting Ceremony and Start-of-Term Feast The First Years were led into the Great Hall, where they were greeted by the rest of the students, and, more importantly, a shabby wizard's hat on a small stool. Harry was particularly anxious, as he did not feel that any of the Houses as they were described in the Hat's song were right for him. Harry noted that Draco Malfoy, whom Harry had met in Diagon Alley, was instantly placed in Slytherin, and remembered what Hagrid and Ron had told him about Slytherin's reputation for turning out Dark Wizards, and that Voldemort had been in Slytherin. When Harry put on the Hat, it slipped down past his eyes, and the hat told him that he "would do well in Slytherin". Thinking of Voldemort, Harry desperately begged the Hat to not put him in Slytherin. The Hat instead placed Harry in Gryffindor along with Ron and Hermione Granger. The Welcoming Feast followed immediately after Dumbledore's idea of a few words: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The Feast was extravagant, and Harry, who had never been allowed to eat as much as he wanted, was overwhelmed by the sheer variety of foods in front of him. As the Feast continued, Sir Nearly Headless Nick, the resident ghost of Gryffindor, introduced himself to the first-year students sitting around Harry and told them how he hoped they would help Gryffindor win the house championship that year. Over dessert, the discussion turned to the First Years' parents. Neville Longbottom told the others how his family thought he was a Squib until his Great-Uncle. Harry, glancing up at the staff table noticed a few of the teachers talking to one another. While Harry was looking, the teacher talking to Professor Flitwick looked over at Harry, who immediately felt a sharp pain in his scar. Harry learned from Percy that the teacher was Professor Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin House, and Potions professor. After the last morsels melted from the golden plates and goblets, Dumbledore gave a speech welcoming the new students to the school and the old students back. He added a few warnings about staying away from the Forbidden Forest, and avoiding the third-floor corridor before sending everyone off to their dormitories. Harry soon found that life at Hogwarts was unfamiliar and strange. Everyone talked about him, making the already difficult task of finding his classes even harder. Harry quickly found that he enjoyed all of his classes, with the exception of History of Magic and Potions. In the Gryffindor's first Transfiguration class, only Hermione was able to make any progress with their assignment of turning a match into a needle. Harry, previously nervous at his lack of experience with magic, was relieved to see that he wasn't as far behind as he thought. First years lessons/classes In Harry's first ever Potions class, Harry discovered that Professor Snape hated him, mocking him as "our new celebrity" and then humiliating him for his ignorance of herbs before teaching the class how to make a Boil-Cure Potion. Harry brought Ron with him to Hagrid’s hut for tea, where they were disconcerted by Hagrid's huge and fierce-looking dog, Fang before discovering that he is a gentle coward. Hagrid told Harry that he was overreacting to Snape’s treatment, asserting that Snape would have no reason to hate him. Harry happened to notice an article from the wizard newspaper, the Daily Prophet, detailing a break-in that occurred on Harry's birthday at Gringotts bank, in Vault 713, which had been emptied earlier in the day. Harry realized that it had been Hagrid who emptied vault 713 when he went with Harry to the bank on the day of the robbery, taking the small package from within the vault. Harry became upset by the news that the Gryffindors were to have flying lessons with the Slytherins, as he did not want to spend any time around Draco Malfoy, who had been boasting of his flying abilities. Madam Hooch taught the class, which started with basic broom control. After learning the theory, the students were allowed to hover gently off the ground. Neville, terrified of being left behind, panicked and kicked off before anyone else, rising fifty feet in the air before falling off and breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing after telling the other students to stay on the ground until she got back. Malfoy, delighting in Neville's suffering, noticed that Neville dropped his Remembrall. Picking it up, Malfoy taunted Neville, much to the delight of his Slytherin friends and much to the distain of the Gryffindors. Harry, already enemies with Malfoy, told Malfoy to give him the Remembrall. Malfoy, jeering, claimed that he'd hide it "in a tree" unless Harry stopped him. Harry, righteous furry pumping through him, mounted his broom and kicked off after Malfoy. As much to Harry's surprise as everyone else's, he discovered that he can not only fly, but that its something he didn't need to be taught. Bending low on the broom handle, Harry shoot toward Malfoy, who, realizing that Harry was a better flyer, threw the ball in the air, daring Harry to catch it. Harry raced the ball towards the ground, catching it and coming out of his dive mere feet from the dirt. Harry toppled lightly onto the grass amidst the cheers of the Gryffindors, grinning wildly. His euphoria did not last long however, as Professor McGonagall quickly arrived on the scene. Having seen the dive, she ordered Harry to follow her. Harry, expecting expulsion, was instead introduced to Oliver Wood, whom she pulled out of a Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Wood's intrigue at being introduced to a first year quickly turned to excitement and ecstasy upon hearing McGonagall recount the dive. He told her that Harry would need a decent broom if they were to compete, and explained to Harry that he would make an excellent Seeker, perhaps rivaling the legendary Charlie Weasley. The midnight duel and encountering Fluffy Harry told Ron about everything that happened after he left with McGonagall over dinner the night of the flying lesson but warned him that Oliver Wood wanted to keep it a secret. Much calmer on the ground, and with his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle flanking him, Malfoy came over to taunt Harry about getting in trouble earlier. Enraged that Harry not only escaped trouble, but was rewarded, Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizard’s duel. Harry accepted, in spite of Hermione’s attempt to dissuade them from breaking the school rules. When Harry and Ron snuck out later that night, Hermione tried to stop them but got locked out of Gryffindor Tower, and decided to tag along. Neville, who's wrist had been fixed by Madam Pomfrey, had forgotten the password, and elected to join them instead of remaining alone. The four arrived at the Trophy Room, the site of the duel, but Malfoy was nowhere to be found. While speculating that he may have chickened out, and deciding what to do next, the four heard Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris, enter the room. Realizing that Malfoy tricked them, they attempted to quietly exit the room. “They hadn’t gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and Peeves came shooting out” , and began to threaten to expose them. Growing desperate, Ron took a swipe at Peeves- a big mistake. Peeves began to bellow their whereabouts as loud as he could, knowingly attracting Filch. Panicking, the four ran for it, right to the end of the corridor, where they found themselves stopped by a locked door. With Filch’s running footsteps highly audible to them, Hermione seized Harry's wand and unlocked the door, allowing all four to hurry inside. Harry, listening at the door heard Peeves taunt Filch and heard Filch storm off to look for them elsewhere. Thinking themselves out of danger, The Trio turned around to discover a monstrous sight: a giant three-headed dog. Choosing Filch over death, the children ran for it, somehow managing to get back to their dorm without running into anyone along the way. Though shaken by the night’s events, Harry’s interest in exploring was piqued by Hermione’s pointing out that the dog was standing on a trapdoor. The Nimbus 2000 Over breakfast the next morning, Harry and Ron were discussing what Fluffy could be guarding when the mail arrived. Harry, who had received no mail apart from Hagrid’s letter, was intrigued as everyone else by the long, oddly-shaped package in the mail that morning, and was even more surprised than the others when he discovered what was inside: a Nimbus 2000, and with a note from Professor McGonagall warning him not to open the package at the table and that he was to meet Wood that night for Quidditch practice. Taking the broom up to their dormitory, Harry and Ron were stopped by Malfoy, who seized the package and told Harry that first-year students are not allowed their own brooms. When Professor Flitwick walked up to them, he tried to report Harry, but Flitwick, who had been told of Harry’s special permission, just expressed admiration for Harry’s talent. Hallowe'en Feast]] On Halloween, Professor Flitwick began teaching his students how to make objects fly. Only Hermione succeeded; Ron, offended by her air of superiority, later made a nasty comment that Hermione overheard, causing her to run off in tears, something that made both Ron and Harry feel slightly guilty. When the two went down Halloween feast later, they overheard Parvati telling her best friend Lavender that Hermione had locked herself in the girls bathroom, making Ron feel even more uncomfortable. The instant Harry and Ron enterd the Great Hall, however, their guilt was forgotten amidst the splendor of the decorations. Part way into the feast, Professor Quirrell, arrived to announce that there was a twelve-foot troll in the dungeons before fainting where he stood. As the prefects led the students back to their dorms, Harry, realizing that Hermione didn’t know about the troll, convinced Ron that they were responsible, and that they needed to save her. Joining a group of passing Hufflepuffs, they snuck off to the girl’s toilet to warn Hermione. Hiding, the two saw the troll enter a room, and realized they could lock the troll inside. As they turned to leave, they heard a terrified scream emanate from the room they had just locked. Horrified, they realized they had locked the troll in the same bathroom that Hermione had been hiding in. Harry and Ron ran back into the room to rescue Hermione; Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron knocked the troll out using its own club. The teachers arrived, attracted by the troll’s yells, to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered in dust, and the bathroom in disarray. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, began scolding the boys for not going straight to their dormitories with the rest of their house, but instead putting themselves in grave danger. Much to Harry and Ron’s surprise, Hermione lied to McGonagall and told her that she had gone looking for the troll, as she thought she could handle them. She claimed that Harry and Ron were looking for her, (which was true), and she would most likely be dead if the boys had failed to rescue her (also true). The three bonded over the shared experience, and were friends thereafter. Quidditch As the Quidditch season began, Harry became increasingly nervous. The first match of the season was against Slytherin, and Harry was under increasing pressure to show that he wasn’t just a famous name. In an attempt to calm his nerves, Harry borrowed a book entitled “Quidditch Through the Ages”, a comprehensive history of the sport from Hermione. During break the day before the match, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled together around a jar of flames, (which had been conjured by Hermione), to keep warm. Professor Snape noticed their guilty faces, and looking for a reason to punish them, confiscated Harry’s book on the feeble pretext that library books may not be taken outside. Harry noticed that Snape was limping, as though his leg was injured, strengthening his suspicions that the Potions Master was after whatever it was that Fluffy was guarding. Nervous about the next days match, Harry decided to ask Snape for the book back; realizing that he would most likely be in the Staffroom and that it would be harder for Snape to bully him if there were other teachers around, Harry decided to confront him. Approaching the door, Harry overheard Snape complaining to Filch about Fluffy. Opening the door, Harry saw Filch helping Snape to bandage his leg, which was bitten and bloody. When Harry returned to the Common Room, Harry told his two friends everything he had seen. Harry had little time to dwell on the Snape’s injury, however, as the first Quidditch match began the very next morning. Harry’s job, as the Gryffindor Seeker, was to catch the Golden Snitch, a walnut-sized gold ball. Harry’s first attempt to catch the Snitch was foiled when the Slytherin Seeker blatched him. Though the seeker was penalized, the move succeeded in stopping Harry from getting to the Snitch, which was the seeker’s goal. Soon after, Harry’s broom began bucking uncontrollably, as if trying to unseat him. Ron and Hermione, watching Harry from the stands, began to wonder if the other was at fault until Hagrid, who had arrived to watch the game, noted that it would take powerful dark magic to make a broomstick so hard to manage, magic well above the level of a second year. Hermione, who had turned her gaze away from Harry, and was scanning the stands, noticed that Snape was staring unblinkingly at Harry and muttering nonstop under his breath. Thinking quickly, Hermione took advantage of the fact that everyone’s attention was now focused on Harry (and the Weasley twins’ attempts to rescue him) to run around the entire stadium, knocking over Professor Quirrell, and ending up behind Snape. “Muttering a few well-chosen words,” Hermione lit Snape’s robes on fire; a yell of shock told her she had done her job, and she scooped the fire into a jar. Suddenly, up in the air, the spell on Harry’s broom was broken and Harry was once again able to control his broom. The crowd watched in confusion as Harry dove towards the ground, only to clasp his hand to his mouth as if he was being violently sick the instant he landed. To everyone’s disbelief, Harry had caught the Snitch in his mouth in a dive he executed after holding onto a jinxed broom fifty feet in the air, ending the game in what may have been the most chaotic manner possible. After the match, Hagrid took the three back to his hut. Ron and Hermione told Harry and Hagrid about what was happening on the other side of the stands, and how Snape was cursing his broomstick. Hagrid, however, did not believe them, asking why Snape would try to kill Harry; Harry told Hagrid about Snape being bitten by the dog in the third-floor corridor. Hagrid, surprised by their knowledge, involuntarily revealed that the dog belonged to him, and that what the dog was guarding didn't concern them, as it was a secret known only to Albus Dumbledore and a man named Nicolas Flamel. The Christmas season during Christmas ]] Impressed as they were with the fact that Harry had managed to hold onto a bucking broomstick, Malfoy soon found that the rest of the school no longer found his taunts that Harry was to be replaced amusing, and so reverted to teasing Harry about having to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry, however, was looking forward to spending Christmas away from the Dursleys, especially in light of the fact that Ron was also staying at Hogwarts, but also because it would give them some time to look up Nicolas Flamel; they were sertain that the librarian would be able to find a book on Flamel in an instant, were worried that it might be suspicious, were thus forced to search for themselves. On Christmas day, Harry and Ron awoke to a pile of presents each at the foot of their beds. Harry received a flute from Hagrid, a fifty pence coin from the Dursleys, which he gave to Ron, (who had never seen Muggle money), some assorted sweets from Hermione, and a knitted sweater from Ron's mother. At the bottom of the pile, he found a package containing an Invisibility Cloak and an anonymous note telling him only that the cloak once belonged to his father, and to "use it well". That night, after a satisfying Christmas dinner, Ron fell asleep instantly, but Harry, thoughts on the Cloak that had belonged to his father and the note telling him to “use it well”, decided to try it out. Realizing he could go anywhere, he snuck back to the library and headed straight for the Restricted Section. Realizing he had to start somewhere, Harry pulled down one of the heavier books, and let it fall open on his knee. To his shock and horror, the silence was rent by a blood-curtling scream that issued from the book in front of him. He stuffed the book back in its place and ran for the door, knocking over the lantern he brought with him in his haste. Ducking under Filch’s outstretched arms, Harry ran down the dark corridors, away from the Library, and away from Filch. Thinking he had escaped, Harry was scared to hear Filch’s voice approaching, and horrified when he realized who Filch was talking to: Snape. As Snape and Filch rounded the corner, Harry realized that although his father’s cloak made him invisible, it didn't stop him from being solid, and that he had no chance of sneaking past them, as the corridor was particularly narrow. Thinking quickly, (and panicking slightly), Harry noticed a door to his left; slipping inside, he found himself in an abandoned classroom. After Filch and Snape passed his hiding place, Harry relaxed and took in more details about the room he was in. In doing so, he noticed something he’d missed the first time: an old, gilded mirror bearing the inscription “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wosi”. Stepping in front of the mirror, Harry very nearly cried out in shock: inside the mirror he saw a large crowd of people standing behind him. Shocked, Harry turned around to look at the room, but saw no one there. Turning back to the mirror and looking more closely, Harry realized that the man and woman in the front looked oddly like him. The man looked just like him, from his untidy hair to his glasses, and the woman, Harry realized, had the same eyes he had. Understanding, Harry focused on other members of the crowd, and saw others who had his untidy hair, his eyes, and even an old man who had Harry’s knees; Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. The next night, Harry brought Ron with him to the mirror room. Ron didn't see Harry’s family in the mirror, but instead saw himself standing alone, tall, holding the House Cup, wearing badges indicating he was Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. The two began arguing over who would be allowed to look in the Mirror; Mrs. Norris, Filch’s prowling cat, entered the room, attracted by the sounds of their argument. The next day, Ron, worried about being caught and about his friend’s obsession with the mirror, warned Harry not to return; Harry, however, was not to be dissuaded. Going to the room that evening, Harry was ready to stay there all night, staring at the family he lost. However, in his haste, he failed to notice Professor Dumbledore standing by the door untill after he removed his cloak. Dumbledore, who had been waiting for Harry, explained that the mirror, which is known as the “Mirror of Erised”, displays the deepest, most desperate desire of whoever looks into it. Harry, who had never known his family, saw them standing around him; Ron, ever overshadowed by his older brothers, saw himself standing alone, the best of them all. Before sending Harry back to bed, however, Dumbledore warned him that the Mirror was and is a dangerous object; men have been driven mad by what they saw in the mirror, not knowing if what they saw was real, or even possible. He told Harry that the mirror was to be moved to a new location, and warned Harry to not go looking for it. Before he left, Harry asked the Headmaster what he saw in the mirror. Much to his surprise, Dumbledore told Harry that he saw a pair of woolen socks. Despite his promise to Dumbledore, Harry found it difficult to forget the image of his parents, until Wood told the team that Snape would be refereeing the next match against Hufflepuff. Shortly before the match, Malfoy, ever eager to pick on Neville, used the Leg-Locker Curse on Neville, forcing him to bunny hop his way back to the Common Room. Harry told Neville he was "worth twelve of Malfoy" and gave him a Chocolate Frog. Thanking Harry, Neville handed the card back to Harry for his collection. Looking down, Harry noted it was Dumbledore's card, the first he ever got. He turned the card over and suddenly remembered where he read the name Nicolas Flamel before: on the train on the way to school. As the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match drew nearer, tensions mounted in the school; Gryffindor had failed to overtake Slytherin in the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for seven years, and Harry was worried that it would be impossible with Snape as a referee. Unknown to Harry, Ron and Hermione had been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse to use on Snape should he show any signs of wanting to harm Harry. Before the match began, Wood took Harry aside and reminded him that he needed to catch the Snitch as soon as he could, before Snape could "favor Hufflepuff too much." Harry performed his role as Seeker phenomenally, catching the Snitch within five minutes of the game starting, putting Gryffindor in first place for the Quidditch Cup. Detention in the Forbidden Forest]] Having realized how much Harry, Ron and Hermione had worked out about the Stone after seeing them in the library, told them to meet him in his hut later. When the Trio arrived in Hagrid's cabin, they noticed that the fire was lit, despite the heat of the day. Although he was reluctant to answer their questions, Hermione managed to charm him into talking about the various protections used to guard it: Fluffy, the three headed dog, was Hagrid's, along with enchantments from Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape. Harry, growing uncomfortable in the heat, asked Hagrid to open a window, something Hagrid refused to do as he had a dragon egg in the fire. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy discovered the dragon, and decided to use the knowledge to get revenge by getting them into trouble for possessing an illegal dragon. To save everyone involved, Harry, Ron, and Hermione convinced Hagrid to send Norbert off to Ron's brother Charlie, who would take Norbert to a Romanian dragon preserve. While helping Hagrid to prepare Norbert for the journey, the dragon bit Ron's hand, causing it to swell up and forcing Ron to see Madam Pomfrey. On the pre-arranged night, Harry and Hermione managed to smuggle Norbert in a crate up to the Astronomy Tower under Harry's Invisibility cloak. On the way up they witnessed Professor McGonagall hauling Malfoy away for being out of bed at night, who protested that Harry was in possession of a dragon. Harry and Hermione passed the crate off to Charlie's friends and headed back down the stairs, where they were confronted by a gleeful Argus Filch; they had left the Cloak behind. Filch took them to McGonagall's office, where they found Nevillem who had attempted to warn them about Malfoy. Minerva McGonagall, who was very disappointed in them, took fifty points each from Harry, Hermione, and Neville and gave the three detention, which they were to serve along with Malfoy. Harry's popularity, riding high on his Quidditch wins plummeted: no one wanted to talk to the "stupid first year" who, along with two others, had lost Gryffindor any chance of winning the House Cup. A week or so before exams, Harry's decision to not meddle in other's business was tested when he heard Professor Quirrell, whimpering as if he was being threatened. Believing that Snape was the one threatening Quirrell, and that he was going after the Stone, Hermione suggested that they go talk to Professor Dumbledore, but Harry dismissed the idea, as they had no proof. The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Neville received notes from Professor McGonagall informing them their detention would begin at eleven that night. Argus Filch took them out to the Forbidden Forest, where Hagrid was waiting for them. Hagrid led them into the Forbidden Forest and showed them a pool of unicorn blood on the ground. They split up, Hagrid taking Harry and Hermione, while Neville and Malfoy went off with Fang. After Malfoy scared Neville into sending up red sparks, Hagrid sent Harry off with Malfoy, deciding that Malfoy would be less likely to scare Harry. As they continued, Harry noticed the pools of unicorn blood they were following seemed to be growing larger and larger, as if the animal had been thrashing around. Eventually, they came to a clearing and found the laying on the ground, and very dead. As they watched, a hooded figure emerged from the bushes and began to drink the unicorn's blood. Malfoy screamd and bolted away with Fang, leaving Harry, half blinded by the pain in his scar to stuble away from the advancing figure. Harry was saved by Firenze, a palamino centaur, who allowed Harry to ride on his back out of the forest. Firenze told Harry the properties of unicorn blood: it "will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defensless to save yourself, and yo will have but a half-life, a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips." Harry realized that there would only be one person who would be so desperate as to commit such an act: Lord Voldemort. The Philosopher's Stone While talking to Ron and Hermione after finishing their exams Harry realized the strange coincidence that had occurred; Hagrid wanted a dragon more than anything else, only to meet a stranger who had one to give him. They ran down to ask Hagrid more about the man who gave him Norbert, only to find out that the stranger never lowered his hood, something of a fashion in the Hogs head. Hagrid explained that he couldn't remember much, as the man kept buying him drinks, but said that he thought they talked about Hogwarts and the kinds of creatures Hagrid looks after there. Focused on remembering what had happened that night, Hagrid accidentally let slip that Fluffy falls asleep when played music. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, now convinced that Snape had all the information he needed to get past Fluffy, decided to go see Professor Dumbledore and tell him their suspicions. While walking across the Entrance Hall, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall, and decided to tell her what they'd found out. She insisted that no one could steal the Stone, and told them that Dumbledore was in London for the day. As the trio set off that night to stop Snape, they were stopped themselves by Neville, who believed they were sneaking out without reason again, and was worried that they would loose Gryffindor even more points. Desperate as they were for time, Hermione paralyzed Neville. When they arrived the third-floor corridor, it was to find Fluffy awake, but a harp by his feet. Remembering what Hagrid told them, Harry began to blow into the wooden flute Hagrid gave him for Christmas. From the first notes, Fluffy's eyes began to droop, and he quickly fell asleep. Jumping through the trapdoor, they found themselves in Professor Sprout's room, filled with Devil's Snare, which almost smothered them. The next room, Professor Flitwick's, held a bunch of flying keys and some broomsticks. Harry found the correct key, caught it, and unlocked the next door with it. The next room was Professor McGonagall's, and had a large chessboard, for a game of Wizard's Chess which Ron helps them win. Harry and Hermione continued to the next room (Ron having been knocked out), to find an unconscious troll; Professor Quirrell's room. Lastly, they entered Professor Snape's room, and found seven potions in bottles along with a roll of paper giving clues on which one to drink to continue: a logic puzzle. Hermione solves the puzzle, and at Harry's instruction, drinks the one that will allow her to head back, while Harry drinks the one to head into the final room. Once inside the room, Harry's attention was drawn to two things: the Mirror of Erised, and Quirrell. Quirrell bound Harry before explaining that the Mirror was the key to finding the Stone. Desperate to distract him from the Mirror, Harry questioned Quirrell, who said that he was serving Lord Voldemort, and although Snape hated Harry, he never wanted him dead. Quirrell asked for help from his master to get the Stone, and a voice tells him to use the boy. Harry is told to look into the Mirror. He sees his reflection pull the Stone out of his pocket and put it back in, and he feels it drop into his own pocket. He lies to Quirrell about what he sees, and Quirrell takes his turban off to show Harry what lies on the back of his head. Voldemort demands Harry give him the Stone, and when Harry refuses, he runs, and Quirrell seizes him, but the contact with Harry's skin burns him. Harry grabs Quirrell's face, then his arm, and holds on, with pain in his head building until he feels the arm wrenched away before he blacks out. He woke in the hospital wing with Albus Dumbledore there, telling him Quirrell did not succeed at getting the Stone, and indeed the Stone has been destroyed. Dumbledore explained the reason why Quirrell could not touch him was that because Harry's mother had died to save him, protecting him with her love. Hagrid showed up later and gave Harry a book of photos of his parents. At the end of term feast, Dumbledore awarded Ron and Hermione fifty points, Harry sixty points, and Neville ten, which allowed them to win the House Cup. Harry, Ron and Hermione all said their goodbyes before heading home. Behind the scenes *According to the timetable featured in Harry Potter Film Wizardry, the timetable for a first year Gryffindor is as follows. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references